Beta gives Alpha a heartbreak
by Twilight-A-14
Summary: Songfic between Beta and Alpha. The song is from Demi Lovato and it's called 'Give Your Heart A Break' PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Rated T for safety.


**Me: Ohayo Mina-san here's a new songfic, the song is from Demi Lovato and It's called 'Give your Heart A Break'.**

**Alpha: Why is it between me and Beta?**

**Beta: *shifts* WHAT?!**

**Me: No reason why. Just shut up and listen!**

**Gamma: I see on this list that you're also planning to make a songfic between ME and Beta.**

**Me: YOU BASTARD! YOU STOLE MY DIARY! GIVE IT BACK!**

**Gamma: Try and make me.**

**Me: I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY DIARY IN FIVE SECONDS!**

**Gamma: *sweatdrops and hands over a soft purple diary***

**Me: Thank you. Now where was I. Oh yeah the disclamer.**

**Beta: Sayuri doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or the song 'Give Your Heart A Break'.**

**Me: Demi Lovato owns the song. It's one of my favorite songs! Hope you guy's think the same.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love**_

The day I first met Alpha was a rainy day, I just screwed up my maths test and kicked little stone on my way home. What would my parents say? I was so deep in my thoughts that I accitdentaly bumped into someone. I rubbed my head.  
'Auch..' I muttered.

'You're allright?' A male voice said. I looked up into a pair of silver eyes, I was speecless and I scolded myself because I felt nervous and my hands were shaking.

'I.. I uhm.. I g..guess so.' I stuttered. I blushed a little. I could kill myself of embaressment. Shaking hands, stuttering, blushing, pounding heart? What on earth was wrong with me. The boy sighed and turned around.

'W..Wait!' I said and I grabbed his wrist. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I collected all my courage and tried to sound confident. 'My name is Beta, what's yours?'

'You don't need to know.' He said  
'Why not?' I asked.  
'Because I never fall in love.' He said.

**_But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_**

After a week he finally told me his name. The purple haired boy's name was Alpha. He was fifteen years old, he and I went to the same school, we had a lot in common. And after a while I found out that he was afraid of rejection.

_**Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
How did I pass the test  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest**_

People started to call us a couple, we were actually but they didn't need to know. So we kept denying that we were just friends. All the girls in my class were wondering what Alpha saw in me. I started wondering too, what did he see in me? We were close but really far from each other. We could sit next to each other but Alpha kept his hart unreacheble for me.

'Alpha.' I said. 'I'm not like the rest.' He only shook his head and removed his attention from me. I sighed, he was so hopeless, and I was hopelessly in love with him.

**_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake_**

I didn't want to hurt him but he could be SO rude sometimes that the accusations were burning on my lips. Waiting to be said. I wanted scold him and hurt his feelings by telling him the truth, but if I did that I would throw away everything I'd reached so far.

'He's just scared.' I said to myself. 'He's just scared!'

**_There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break,  
give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break,  
your heart a break  
Oh yeah yeah_**

'Alpha-kun?' I asked.  
'Hm?'  
'Have you ever been in love?' I asked.  
'Why you ask?' He replied.  
'Just curious.' I said. He grinned, he seemed to be amused by my questions.  
'Once.' He said.  
'With who?' I was dying to know.  
'Does it matters?' He asked.  
'Yes!' I said. 'Who?'  
'No one.' He said and he moved his gaze from me to the tree in front of him.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
'You've been once in love with no one?' I asked sarcastic.  
'Mhm.' He said.

'YOU ARE TERRIBLE!' I screamed. So I said it. He grabbed my wrists so I couldn't punch him in the face. I triep to release them but his iron grib was to strong. I sighed.  
'You are terrible!' I muttered. One tear rolled down my cheeck. It didn't seem to bother him.

**_On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply_**

It was sunday, five to four and I tried to reach Alpha. I dialed his cell-phone number and waited for him to pick up his phone. After two minutes I got his voicemail, I left a few little messages and I hung up and sighed and burried my face in my pillow.

He didn't call me back.

**_The world is ours if you want it  
We can take it if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now,  
Baby , try and understand_**

Alpha managed to avoid me the entire week. Everytime I saw him he had his back turned to me and he disappeared into the crowd. He didn't pick up his phone when I tried to call him and he didn't call back. And in Biology he asked for another seat so he didn't had to sit next to me.

**_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break,  
give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break,  
your heart a break_**

My life without him was harder than before I met him. Everything seemed boring, lame, stupid, anoying a waist of time. I hated him for leaving me just like that.  
'He's just scared!' I muttered between gritted teeth. I tried to calm myself down but I was furious. I was waisting my time with thinking about him, but I liked to use my time that way. I could think about breaking his heart all day long, I could dream about loving him all night long. I couldn't live without him, if he wasn't there, than he was in my mind. It drove me crazy. Once, half awake and half asleep, I threw my pillow at his face. That morning I saw that I had thrown the pillow to the pictures we made in the photo booth.

**_There's just so much you can take_**  
**_Give your heart a break_**  
**_Let me give your heart a break,_**  
**_your heart a break_**  
**_Oh yeah yeah_**

When I stepped out of the door I saw Alpha standing in front of me. I was surprised but managed to hide it and make my voice sound neutral.  
'Oh. Hi.' I said.  
'Hi.' He said.  
'What are you doing here?' I asked. He looked away. It didn't seem like he was going to answer my question, neither to look a me again.

I pushed him rudely out of my way. And tried to unlock my bike. And to make it worse my old key broke in the lock.  
'GOD DAMN IT!' I cursed. My hands flew to my hair, I kicked my stupid bike. Tears were burning behind my eyes. My hands slowly covered my eyes and I sobbed silently.

'Everything allright?' Alpha asked.  
I turned around tears still in my eyes but flames were dancing in my eyes of anger.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!' I yelled at him and I stepped towards him. 'IF YOU'RE NOT HERE TO APOLOGY FOR LAST WEEK THAN LEAVE!'  
He did little more than blink. 'I'Mm SO done with you!' I said. Pointing with my finger in his chest.

**_When your lips are on my lips  
And our heart beats as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run  
Woa-oh-woa-oh-oh_**

His hand shove to my neck his thumb on my cheek, he wraped his other arm around my waist. He gently stroke the tears from my cheek. He pressed his lips against mine and our hearts were beating as one.

As sudden as he had kissed me the quicker he released me, turned around and ran away. I saw his cheeks burning a red colour. He left me there panting, his kiss still on my lips.

___**Don't wanna break your heart**__  
__**Wanna give your heart a break**__  
__**I know you're scared it's wrong**__  
__**Like you might make a mistake**__  
__**There's just one life to live**__  
__**And there's no time to wait, to waste**__  
__**So let me give your heart a break**_

Alpha started to talk to me again but he closed himself off more than usual. It made me happy and really pissed off at the same time. He could really make me wanna kill him when he closed himself of when I asked him what the time was or how his weeked was or what classes he had that day. But he once wraped his arm around my shoudler when I sat next to him in the school yard.

I hated him and loved him at the same time. I just hated it that he made me wait for him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but he was waisting the time.

**_Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away,  
some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break,  
give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break,  
give your heart a break_**

The time flew by, He was twentyfour years old, I was twentythree. We were living together in a apartment in tokyo, like old friends. Some would say lovers but Alpha banned all the love between us. I still loved him but I couldn't tell him. Some girl in third grade of high school had hurt his feelings and he had closed himself off from ever kind of contact. Love disappeared out of his emotions, like he even had any, he broke his friendship with all his friends except with me. He said he just couldn't break our friendship. He also said that he wanted one friend to count on and he choose me.

Great I was nothing more than a friend! Jeeh! Sigh

**_There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break,  
your heart a break  
Oh yeah yeah_**

I was tired of this situation, I collected all my courage and told him the ugly truth. He hadn't said anything until I was finshed. I ended up in tears and for the second time in my life Alpha seemed to care about it, because he wraped his armes around me and pulled me against his warm chest. He let me cry, he said nothing but he hold me and that was enough for now.

'I... I just... I just can't stand the way we are now.' I sobbed.  
'Then maybe we should change it.' He said. I looked up and saw a grin I hadn't see in eight years.  
'Really?' I asked with a smile on my face. 'I mean... Uhm.. Are you sure?'

He was three months later he even asked me to marry him. And afew years later we had our first child. She looked like me she had my eyes, but she had his hair also his ears. Pointy but still soft. I loved her and so did Alpha. Suddenly the words of our first conversation flew through my head and I smiled.  
'What's so funny?' Alpha asked.  
'Nothing.' I said. 'I'm just happy.'

**_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Me: And...? How was it?**

**Alpha: Bad.**

**Beta: *heavily blushing***

**Me: Oh really than what are these red cheeck?**

**Gamma: Embarassment? Shame? BOTH?**

**Me: GAMMA! Watch it?**

**Gamma: What? It was bad.**

**Me: If it was that bad than I guess I just delete it.**

**Beta: NO! DON'T!**

**Me: *smiles and raises eyebrows* Hmm...?**

**Beta: I like it!**

**Me: YES! In your face Gamma! Guy's please review!**


End file.
